Betrayal
by UnderSeaFlower
Summary: Ikuto leads Amu right into the arms of Easter. Who's her knight in shining armor? Will the Guardians and Tadase catch up? Or will Ikuto have a change of heart? AmuxTadase.AmuxIkuto ANNND my OC has been tossed into this shamble!
1. Chapter 1

"Ikuto!"

"Shut up," he hissed at me, running his hand through his sweaty navy locks. I closed my mouth obediently, growing more and more wary as time progressed.

We were crouched behind a large crate, his arm around my back, almost to keep me close to the ground, and hidden from the men in the warehouse. Why were we here again? I struggled to think back, fear erasing all thought.

Ikuto had told us about an Easter meeting, a group of men meeting in a warehouse to discuss the thought of getting rid of the Guardians. Ikuto had told us he could only take one of us, and it would have to be me. Hinamori Amu, perhaps the least brave of them all.

Though my life, or at least a pain-free existence, was at stake, I could not help but feel a slight happiness. Here I was, alone with Ikuto, crouched behind a crate. And he had his ARM around me!! What girl would kill to be with him?

Ikuto glanced down at me. "Why are you smirking?"

I hurriedly wiped off my expression. "Err… just…"

"Well stop. We're in hiding, in case you've forgotten."

The sharp words cut like a knife. What was going on? Why was he being so… so mean? He had never been like this before… I decided it was stress. We WERE hiding from his stepfather's own men. The men were suddenly talking. I listened in.

"So first we get HOTORI TADASE. Right? Then YUIKI YAYA. And MASHIRO RIMA. OKABE KAIRAN. And FUJISAKI NAGEHIKO."

_Odd…_ Why are they talking so loudly? Shouldn't they be, I don't know, more quiet? Wasn't this private?

Ikuto grabbed my shoulder, roughly. A cold chill spread through me. Something… something was floating far away. Something I know I should understand. It was like a thick fog was spread over my eyes. Something… something I KNEW I should know, and fast, was there. Something that described what was going on right now.

Ikuto stood up.

He pulled me with him.

"I have her." He said, loudly, and shoved me forward into the arms of the waiting men.

---

_Ugh…_the moan brought pain to my aching head. I slowly sat up, I was lying on some cold surface.

My eyes blearily adjusted to my surroundings. I was in a cold stone cell, and I was completely and utterly alone. What…. What happened?

Cruel hands, quick kicks and Ikuto… my Ikuto smirking at my pain in the sidelines, while a man in the shadows laid his hand on his shoulder.

I could kick myself. How could I have been so trusting? Ikuto walked me right into a terrible trap… and I held his hand! I was happy!

I cursed. How could I have trusted him?

---

**Ikuto**_:_/

I had done it. Exactly as he asked. I had obliged to my stepfather, and now I was truly accepted at Easter.

But was it worth it? Endlessly I saw Amu- my Strawberry- 's face in pain, twisted as they hurt her, which they promised they wouldn't. Worst of all were her eyes. Her eyes. The ones that had driven a pure shock of hurt and sadness right into my own.

This was easier, he had told me. This is the best way to ensure your dear Amu's safety.

"You cannot call her that," I had said, through gritted teeth and he laughed.

"If you truly love her, you must let me keep her away from the Guardians. They are lost without her. They, and she, cannot get hurt. And, you will gain the respect you deserve here at Easter."

And I had done it. I had done as he asked. I had taken her from her friends and family and thrown her in the Easter cell… and… and…

"Goddamnit." I hissed and leapt to Easter.

---

Now, you Tadamu readers are probably befuzzled. Why wasn't Tadase coming to the rescue? Isn't it the perfect image to think of a blonde prince rescuing the princess?

Well, you see, dear reader, in this story the bad guy is not a complete disgrace. And he had gone to the glass gardens and told the Guardians that Amu had told him to tell them that she had gone for a little trip with her parents. And though Tadase had been suspicious, Kuukai assured him that Ikuto had no reason to lie. And the Guardians were, at this moment, drinking tea and talking about how much they missed Amu's chatter and laugh.

"Truly," Okabe Kairan, a new and presumably temporary Guardian said, and sighed. She looked at Souma Kuukai, who was trying to balance a cookie on his nose. She twisted her lips.

"I miss Hinamori-San, too," Hotori Tadase mused, and glanced at the table. "Are you sure-"

"YES, Tadase. I am SURE Ikuto wasn't lying." Kuukai stopped with the cookie and was now trying to smile. He was only being himself, optimistic, and pushed all doubts in his own mind now aside.

Mashiro Rima flicked her blonde hair back. "I think we should double check," she said, in her soft, polite voice.

Kuukai sighed. "If you're sure… perhaps it's best to check." He stood up and went behind Kairan's chair. "Let's go, you guys. If she is in trouble, we might as well save her."

And the Guardians walked to the glass door.

To find it locked.

The Guardians, and perhaps Amu's only saviour, were locked in the Garden. With only each other. And a plateful of cookies with Kuukai's nose germs on them.

"Damnit." Tadase said, and a crash sounded above them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Intro**_**duction**_||

This is foooor…

**SmallvilleGirl2 **[for constructive criticism and a smile.]

**Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi **[who's been there for every chapter I write with such nice words!]

**AznPrid3x3** [whose review both warmed and terrified me]

**Amuto15 **[hmm… is it an Amuto story?]

**Helemeg93 **[thank you so much for listening to Raeanna and offering such great reviews.]

**Natsuya801923 **[Awwl what a sweet review! Merry Christmas/Happy New Year to you, as well!]

**Rebellious-And-Ditzy-Bookworm** [thank you so much! As for the love factor? We'll see…]

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stupid, Stupid Ikuto." I cursed myself as I flew over the houses, touching down on every seventh roof. Speed was important now, I knew as well as anyone what time meant to Easter. I knew as well, perhaps more, then anyone what they might be doing. To my Amu. As I flew.

How could I have let him convince me? How could I have let him cajole me?

_Because you love her, _the quiet voice in my head said calmly, _because you'll do anything to keep her safe, even if it involves you staying away. _

"Ikuto, nya!"

"What."

"Why are we saving Amu again?"

"Shut up. This is my business."

Yoru was not swayed. "Is it because you like her, nya?"

"Oh, like you like Miki?" I snickered at the look of shock on my chara's mischievous features. At least I knew my love for Amu would be accepted by one; even if it might be a creature barely 10% of us could see. I sighed audibly.

What would she say now? What would she say if she knew I loved her? What would she say, after I betrayed her and allowed her to be hurt? Allowed her to be hurt, and watched the tears form in her eyes and fall to the ground, with her face right after them.

I hesitated now. Was I truly the right guy to be with Amu? She deserved so much, and I offered so little. No family, not a real home, a bad reputation, a worse job…

I stopped on a roof and stared at the moon.

How could I ever be good enough for her?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tadase beat at the doors with his fists. "Trapped! We're trapped!"

Kuukai huddled in a chair. "Guys… I'm so sorry… so sorry… I just… didn't want to think about her being hurt… I didn't want to know! I… I shut myself."

Rima-chan, however, glared as if Nagehiko sat there. In fact, he sat a few feet away. "If Amu dies tonight, Kuukai…"

Yaya burst into tears. "Not Amu-chi!"

"Shh, Rima. Amu-chan won't die. Not tonight." Kairan was pacing the room, anger in her eyes. Nagehiko was staring at the ceiling, confusion furrowing his brows.

"Nagehiko-kun? What is it?"

"I was… how could moonlight be shining so clearly from the ceiling?"

Slowly, all the guardians plus one looked up at the roof, where a skylight had suddenly been opened. It was deserted now, but it hadn't been open before. Only a very crafty person could have flew down and opened it. And every single one of them knew who that person was.

"I thought you said Ikuto was bad, you guys…" Kairan said uncertainly, and Kuukai laughed aloud.

"That was Tadase. Let's go, you guys. We have an Amu to save."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amu watched a sliver of water slide down the rough stonewalls. Figures Easter would have the old stone dungeon. All that was missing was an unshaven, dirty, ugly guard.

"Amu?"

Oh, great. Here he was.

But no, even still, Amu could not call Ikuto ugly, dirty, unshaven or anything cruel in the least. Even a betraying, lying sneak, he was beautiful, and he was charming.

But now, his eyes looked different. What was up with them?

"Oh, Amu…" he said her name again. She didn't speak, only stood up and walked to the bars. His eyes… what was so different?

"Oh my Gawd, are you mute? Did they mute you? Oh my gawd… Oh, Amu!" A light clicked in Amu's mind. His eyes were scorn-less. Not a drop of sarcasm in them. All that was left… all that was there was sadness… and pain?

"Amu!" his husky voice reached her. He put an arm through the bars. She didn't acknowledge it. She stared into his eyes, letting the tears fall at last. Something inside Ikuto cracked.

"I… I- Amu, I… I'm so…"

Amu watched, with shocked reverence, as a tear fell down Ikuto's own face. She found herself, against her will, reaching out and touching it on his cheek. He raised his eyes to hers, and she found her voice working, as well.

"How could you?" Hurt cracked her voice. Ikuto's own heart, frozen as it once may have been, cracked as well.

"I can only say I… I'm sorry, Amu. As twisted as it sounds, I did… I did it for you."

Amu's hollow laugh echoed the cavern. "For me."

"To ensure that you would never be hurt."

"Oh, so Easter did you a favour." Amu's cold voice would have stopped anyone else cold, but Ikuto continued.

"And… And as twisted as it seems, I love you…" Ikuto's voice was tender now. Like he was handling something loose and breakable. Amu didn't even hear.

"So you gave me away to Easter. To rot. What are you doing here now? Coming to tell me lies and watch me suffer? I LOVE you, Ikuto. I love you and always have until LAST NIGHT." The words cut like knives to Ikuto, who stood there, even still, as the word's sharp edges serrated him.

"You watched me suffer. You watched me cry. And now you're here." Amu's words broke, and she fell to her knees.

"N-Now you're here to watch my pain. Again."

Amu had intended these words as blows, to make him go away. To make him leave her alone forever. So she would never have to hear his voice, his words, his feelings. Feel him nip her ear, lick her ice cream, kiss her cheek. So she wouldn't suffer over unrequited love anymore.

She didn't expect him to kneel down with her, and reach for her hands between the bars.

"Amu…" he waited for her to look up at him.

Golden into Navy. An unlikely combination, yet beautiful.

"I love you." Ikuto said, and waited, his pride on the line. Come to think of it, his life on the line, considering he sat with a prisoner in his stepfather's prison. Odd how there weren't any guards…

He heard a snort behind him. Stiffening, he turned to face the portly man in uniform. "You'se got a permissionary form to be hur?" he drawled, and Ikuto made a mental note to look for more Americans in Japan.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto." He said, and turned to the man calmly. Amu gasped audibly behind him, and he heard her soft voice.

"Ikuto, I had no idea there were guards… I didn't mean to get you caught…" Ikuto whirled around.

"Shut up, prisoner. How dare you speak to me?" he kicked the bars of the cage, and watched as Amu fell back, tears brimming once again in her eyes.

"I-Ikuto?" she whispered, and the guard laughed and smacked Ikuto on the back.

"Good job, son. Becoming just like yer dad, the head o' the corporation of Easter! A chipper off the old blocker."

Ikuto smirked at the man, and suddenly he whirled back a fist into the guard's jaw. He fell backward, and Ikuto nudged his head to the side.

"Bad thing to say." He murmured, and took the keys from the passed out guard's belt. He unlocked the cell door and stepped back.

Amu rushed into his arms, and cried once more, another batch of the tears that had passed down her cheeks so many times in the last few days. But, these tears were ones of joy. Of savior. Of happiness.

Ikuto lifted her face to him. "Don't cry, Amu-chan."

Amu blushed, but stuttered the words out anyway. "I won't, Ikuto… Ikuto-koi."

Ikuto's joy knew no bounds, but he could not embrace the girl he loved until she was safe. He dropped her face for a moment, and character transformed.

"Chara-nari **[A/N: nani?] **Black Lynx!" he cried, and grabbed Amu in his arms. "Let's go, Amu-koi."

Smirking at the ability to call her so, he leapt up the steps to where freedom was, and ran into who else but Hotori Tadase and the Guardians.

"H-Hinamori-san?!" Tadase stuttered, as Ikuto let Amu down. Nagehiko blinked.

"So, Ikuto-kun… set her free?"

"And imprisoned her," Ikuto said softly, and Amu smiled.

"All forgiven." She murmured back, and Tadase turned purple.

"He... He… Hinamori-San! He IMPRISONED you?!"

"Relax, Kiddie King, before you wet yourself." Ikuto chortled, though inwardly he cowered. Amu touched his hand.

"It's okay, Tadase-kun. It's all okay now."

"Erm, hate to burst your guy's happy bubble…" Everyone turned to Kairan, who was looking very nervous indeed, "But I think we're still on the run in the biggest part of Easter."

"Hai," Kuukai said with a laugh, "Let's go."

He turned and bumped into a huge black wall. He laughed. "Gawsh, how clumsy was that, you guys?"

Not even Kairan laughed. All eyes were wide with terror.

"What are you-" and a gun was cocked in his face.


	3. Chapter 3

This is forrrrr;;

**Smallvillegirl2 **[for continuing to review, always helpful every time.]

**Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi **[who's reviews are so encouraging, mega thanks to you.]

**OxCuteKataraox **[your review brightened my day, I'm sorry it made you cry!]

**4nimalL0ver **[who made me laugh, thank you!]

**kazukiyasha **[who's review was hilarious, are you sure their the same avatars?]

**Natsuya801923 **[who's review was amazing. Thank you most of all!]

**Amuto15 **[what do you think of the story so far? I think I might go with an Amuto standpoint, thanks to you!]

**Rebellious-And-Ditzy-Bookworm **[bahahaha thank you for such a kind review!]

**Sabbles123 **[Oh, I hope that's a GOOD speechless! Thank you for reading and reviewing, btw.]

**Thanks to EVERYONE for the amazing reviews and for all Favourites and Alerts! You guys RAWK!**

The colour drained from Kukai's face and his eyes became lifeless. He remained in a standing up position, and Yaya cried out.

It took a moment to register that Kukai _hadn't_ been shot, he was merely terrified.

Though, could you say merely when life-loving Kukai's head was touched by an Easter gun? Amu took a step forward, her legs shaking uncontrollably. She stared at the Easter employee with burning anger in her eyes.

"Take your gun off of Kukai's head," she said, barely managing to keep her teeth from clinking together.

After a moment's hesitation, Ikuto stepped forward to stand with Amu. Tadase and Kairan stepped forward with Nagihiko, followed by Yaya and Kairi. They made a line, standing Guardians, in a different sense, prepared for the fight. Prepared, should it come to it, for the gun to touch their own selves.

"It's not a gun gun, Amu-koi," Ikuto whispered as the others advanced. "It's an X-egg charged gun, and it takes away… everything. Everything but…"

"Your life?" Nagihiko suggested, and Ikuto offered a weak smile.

"Well, I guess this means we fight," Kai said, and Yaya gave a weak cheer.

All the while, the Easter employee had stared in turn at each Guardian, including Ikuto and Kairan. He seemed to be expecting something.

_"What?" _Rima exclaimed, as rudely as she dared.

"Hey, precious. Watch your mouth, now, or this little pretty will be against your brain instead." The employee grinned at her, revealing gaps all over. Rima shivered and Tadase moved protectively over to her.

"Guys?" it was Kukai now. His voice had gone shallow, and he was as pale as a ghost underneath his trademark soccer tan.

"Souma-kun?" Tadase turned to him.

"Now would be great." At this Kukai attempted a laugh, but in the fear and panic it turned out to be more of a mixture of a hack and a sneeze. Amu winced. A quick glance at Ikuto, and the Humpty Lock around her neck glowed.

A moment later, Amu stood in a short white skirt, her cropped white top and a heart in her hair.

"-Amulet Heart!"

The others quickly followed her example.

"-Platinum Royale!"

"-Dear Baby!"

"-Clown Drop!"

"-Samurai Soul!"

"-Black Lynx!"

"-Creative Charm!" **[A/N: This is Kai-chan's Chara Nari/Nani. XDDD I've got a bit of Writer's Block on her title.]**

The seven looked at Nagihiko, who was wincing in the corner.  
"No chara, you guys…" he half-smiled. It was troubling to him to not be able to help save Kukai.

"It's possible…" Miki murmured, and Suu nodded eagerly.

"We should try for Nagihiko to chara nari with someone else's chara, desu!"

Amu shook her head regretfully. "I need Miki and Suu for some cleansing moves…"

The group turned to Kairan, who's other chara floated beside her. Kairan's eyes widened, and she turned to Mai, the shy sort of chara who represented the other half of Kairan's brain, the perhaps more logical side.

Nagihiko's own eyes widened too. "Whaa-?"

"It'll be okay, Nagihiko, just go!" Amu said, and tried to suppress a smile. She had seen Kairan's own chara nari with Mai, and now that Nagihiko…

A blinding light surrounded Nagihiko as he transformed. Mai disappeared into a dark egg with letters on it, and soon Nagihiko stood before them.

Tight purple pants sat snugly on his hips. A black ruffled shirt lay open at the top, and a purple moon sat in the poor boy's long locks.

"-Knowledge Charm!" he shouted, and looked down at himself.

"GAH! This is NOT okay, Amu-chan!" Nagihiko spun in a circle, trying to see if anything else evil came off his back. The Guardians couldn't help themselves, and burst into laughter. Uncharacteristic of them, actually, considering Kukai had been stolen away with the employee a few minutes ago, and they hadn't noticed.

"I lived as a girl for long enough! Now I have to be a guy in girl's clothing… knowing everybody else knows I'm a guy!!" Nagihiko frowned at the other's hysteric peals of laughter.

"Erm…" Ikuto's voice halted the laughter.

"You do remember Kukai, don't you?"

Frozen into silence, the Guardians leapt up and away, hurtling for the door, Nagihiko clutching at his pants.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yaya smells Kukai's aftershave going THIS way!" Yaya exclaimed, and the group took the turn she pointed at. Kai, being the humorous kind of person that loves to laugh [and looks for laughter constantly] kept bursting out with a short spurt of laughter as Nagihiko ran up front with her. Ikuto and Amu kept their mouths shut, merely smiling at each other as they sped along behind him and Kai. Yaya had found none of this too surprising, and just ran forward, determination sparking in her eyes with Kairi. And Tadase and Rima ran along in the back, watching closely behind to see if they were being pursued.

They weren't, of course, but the noise they were making seemed to make it inevitable.

"Kai-chan, this IS your chara." Nagihiko panted as they ran.

"I know, Nagihiko," Kairan stopped laughing. She increased her pace. Now was not the time to laugh. Now was the time to save Kukai's butt. She could easily laugh her head off once Kukai was saved.

But would he be? She knew everyone around her was strong, but her own charas had just hatched, and she was new to this whole business. She had only attempted a chara nari a few days ago, tagging along with the Guardians as they reported a new Question egg. It was her first, but she hadn't told the others that. She hadn't lied, exactly, but she didn't admit anything.

The truth of the matter, Kairan figured, was that she was so self-conscious and confused that she tried to lighten every moment with laughter. That every time she cracked a joke, she was only hiding some more nervous part inside of her. Maybe she figured it was better to create laughter then become the focus of all of it, in a bad way.

There was no denying that she loved laughter, that she loved a good pun, that she loved to make other happy. To lighten the moment. But wasn't she also worried, constantly, about falling and becoming the brunt of every joke she held dear? She wasn't like Rima, who was so cunning and fit every joke in perfectly. Rima was amazing. She was the Gag Queen. She was powerful. And she hid her feelings.

Kairan's were so open and out there, and it was sorrowfully exposed to hurt and criticism. Her jokes were open, as well. Teasing bits of light, someone had once called them back in England. But jokes weren't enough in these kind of circumstances. Not with the Guardians. The Guardians dealt in serious, dangerous business. Her hidden dealings wouldn't be hidden here. In fact, they'd be wide open, as she knew she was going to fall on her face.

All these thoughts ran through her mind as she bolted it was Nagihiko by her side. She didn't realize she was crying until Nagihiko nudged her, still keeping her pace.

"Kai-chan?" his voice was soft. Almost too soft to be heard over the loud pounding of the nine's hurtling feet.

Kairan wiped her eyes and cursed herself. Typical. Here's the first real job and she's crying in front of one of the strongest there. He would tell the other Guardians. She would be branded as weak before she could even try to fight.

Kairan tossed her hair back and didn't look at Nagihiko.

Feeling slighted, Nagihiko focused on running.

Minutes later, the panting nine screeched to a halt in a large, cavernous room. Standing in the centre was Kukai. His hands were behind his back and his eyes were huge. Across his mouth was thick piece of dark tape. He seemed to be saying something, or, rather, trying to.

"Mmph Mmphay!" he mumbled, his eyes searching their faces for a hint of recognition. Nothing crossed their faces. Amu, Yaya, Rima, Tadase, Nagihiko and Ikuto hurtled towards him, Kairi and Kairan staying by the door. Kairi's reasons being mostly because he didn't think they should leave the door unprotected, and Kairan's being that she didn't belong.

The group, minus two, huddled around Kukai's frantically jerking body. Ikuto, not being the kindest, ripped the tape off Kukai's mouth.

"Mmph- AWAY! OUCH!" Kukai's legs were bound with thick dark threads, and his hands were linked behind his back.

"Guys, you don't understand, you have to run! You have to leave m-" his voice cut off, and he stared in horror over Amu's shoulder.

Two men held Kairi and Kairan in their arms, both fighting furiously. Oddly enough, they were both back in their regular clothes. Two chara eggs were wrapped in purple tape, and held by a tall blonde with blue eyes.

"Dear, dear me, Amu-chan… and Ikuto as well? Naughty, naughty creatures for breaking into Easter. Perhaps I can teach you a lesson or two…"

Amu gritted her teeth and stood up. She turned to the Guardians… to find that they weren't there. Ever individual friend was being held by an Easter employee, and only she and Ikuto, standing alone, still stood in their chara-nari states.

One thing for sure, thought Amu through gritted teeth, this was not going to be easy.


	4. Chapter 4

The odds, Amu figured, we're not going well for the good guys.

For one, the only guy I have for help is considered Easter's pet, and… family.

Would I go back on my family? Amu looked at Ikuto, her… could she say boyfriend? He offered a quick smile at her and turned to face the current foe.

Lulu. Enemy Numero Uno. Wasn't it just a few weeks ago that Amu had been over at her house, decorated a tree with her?

"What are you staring at?!" she shrieked, then, and Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"Just getting a look at the enemy. No big deal. By the way, you have a little vegetable… right there…. No, there… Yup. It's HUGE."

Lulu dived to the floor, going through her purse for a compact mirror. Ikuto chuckled, and Lulu sprang up again, hands diving into the large pockets of her …dress… to bring out a large black gun. The same X-Energy gun that had been plastered against Kukai's head. Noticing it, Kukai, still held tight in the buff arms of his captor, winced.

"So you've heard of this, right?" Lulu smirked and twirled it in graceful hands. "An X-Egg powered gun with the ability to scorch life's dreams, feelings, emotions, the past, your loves, you name it, it does it."

"Not your life, though." Nagihiko couldn't help adding, and his guard slowly raised a fist to knock him out.

"Nagihiko!" Kairan screamed, and fought her guard. The guard only smiled, though, and she was knocked out as well.

The other guardians saw fit to keep quiet. Amu watched the limp bodies of her friends, especially Kairan and Nagihiko fall to the ground as the guards unceremoniously dumped them. Anger flared through her like a fuse.

Unknown to Amu herself, a pink glow was slowly engulfing her small frame, a build up of power. Anger, really, fuelled it. I mean, what kind of clown of a company would take Hinamori Amu's friends and expect her to lie down about it?

The glow became brighter. Lulu took an uncertain step back, and Ikuto reached for his strawberry's hand. Hope flashed in the conscious Guardian's eyes.

"G-Go ahead, Hinamori. You're no match for my jewel." Here Lulu twirled a dark gem on a chain in front of her eyes.

Hinamori, or, that is to say, Amu, found her attention wavering. The gem… it spun, reflecting glints of magnetizing light. Lulu promised everything with the gem… power, ability to live your dreams…

"Amu!" Ikuto said in his trademark sultry voice, and Amu felt his arms wrap around her and tear her gaze away. Blinking, Amu's eyes readjusted. Lulu's face had turned ominous. A dark feeling crept over everyone in the room, and Lulu started chanting, deep words swirling in front of her face as her own power grew.

"Amu, get behind me." Ikuto grabbed her and held her behind his back moments before a dark blast shook the room. Lulu's maniacal cackling followed as Ikuto fell to the floor in front of Amu.

Diving down as well, Amu grabbed Ikuto's face. "I'm… fine," he whispered hoarsely, and tried to smile for her. Tears blurring her vision, Amu stood up and the heart rod, typically Ran, appeared in her hand.

Anger trembling ever syllable, Amu faced Lulu, who's own face was paralysed in terror.

"You'll regret every single thing you did to my friends and Ikuto."

And a pink light filled the room to the ceiling, and everything disappeared from the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Note**_**Note;;**_

Short Chapter—Sorry for that!

I'm really out of time at the moment, so in the next chapter I'll thank all the reviewers for both this and the next chapter.

Just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who follows this. It means a lot. I love you guys.

Oh, and we're looking at about 5 chapters.

And, look for my new Amuto story coming out soon, Kiss The Girl, probably a one-shot.


	5. Chapter 5

As the twinkling pale pink light seemed to engulf everything in the room, and Amu found her friend's, Lulu's and the Easter drone's faces fading, her last image was of Ikuto, her Ikuto, lying by her feet. Crashing to the floor, she cupped his face in her hands as his eyes opened. Life was fading fast.

Fast tears fell in sweeping arcs towards his slowly blinking eyes. The navy barely sparked, now. Everyone else disappeared. It was Amu and Ikuto, and Ikuto was dying.

"No, Ikuto," Amu's whisper was hoarse as she stroked his face, the blood following her fingers in streaks down his beautiful, beautiful face. His smile was the most painful thing she had ever faced.

It was without smirk, this time. Without his usual demeanour. As unsettling as this was, the love radiating out of it was unmatched. Tears spilled faster now, peppering his paling face. Ikuto's hand was raised steadily, barely faltering as he held her cheek.

"I… I love you," Amu cried, and turned her head to kiss his palm. His smile grew.

"I love you so much more, Amu," his voice was hoarse too, and he was struggling to hold himself steady. It was time to go. But he had so many words to say, so many things to do. He had so much love to give, so much he wanted to show Amu.

Amu, the one he loved so much and for so long, and now that they had found each other, he had to go.

Life was so tragically, tragically unfair.

It was around here that they realized that they were in a purple-tinged world, with silver white stars. It was the same world they had glimpsed when Ikuto had tried to see if the Dumpty Key fit in the Humpty Lock. Startled by this revelation, Amu's brain began working quickly.

"Ikuto," she began, and reached for the lock on the chain around her neck. "Do you remember-"

Ikuto's eyes widened.

"I was thinking… perhaps now that we know… know that we're a match… that the Dumpty Key and Humpty Lock will…"

Ikuto's nod was fast, but brutally painful. Hands dragging, he pulled out the key.

There was no change in their surroundings, they were already in the starry world they had glimpsed before. Ikuto hands faltered only inches away, and Amu's cool hand guided the key, still in his hand to be inserted.

A perfect fit.

A click.

The two waited for sparkling lights, bright flashes, song, music, perhaps even just a tingling.

Nothing.

"Well…" Ikuto's voice had lost all hope, "It was worth a tr-"

"Look!!" Amu's excited voice shrieked, and Ikuto glanced down.

His entire body was glowing. Tiny silver stars [who would've thought…] were swirling around, and before Amu's eyes, wounds were closing. The blood on his face faded slowly until it was gone as the stars continued working. Ikuto's audible gasp was unheard by Amu, who's tears were brought forth once again.

_I never expected…_ Amu's throat closed up. _For him to be healed! I only banked on a few more seconds… a few more hours… _

Ikuto sat up, the stars still swirling. He was sparkling, even brighter than he had before. Amu's eyes shone.

"I-Ikuto…" she murmered, and Ikuto smile glowed.

"Amu," he said simply, and gathered her in his arms.

Another perfect fit.

How long they sat there, I couldn't have told you. Seconds, minutes? Not hours, time was crucial, and they both knew that well now.

After a time, they pair stood up and just looked at each other. Marvelling at life, how they could both be together, after what had been endured. After the battle.

And though they couldn't see the Guardians, or the Employees, or Lulu, something in their hearts told them that they were down for the count, at least for now.

Something in their heart's also told them that they were both finally happy. Amu's eyes were sore from crying, and Ikuto's clothes had blood stains on them, but they were both pain-free, and as they gazed into each other's eyes, they realized that a tough battle had just been won.

What battle? I couldn't tell you. Amu might be able too, though. I believe it might just be the battle for true love, for true happiness, for true wish fulfilment, without the darn embryo.

Smiling, Amu took Ikuto's hand. "How do we get home?" she inquired, and Ikuto merely grinned back.

Purple light faded, stars disappeared. All but the ones that shone on Ikuto. They hadn't yet disappeared. Ikuto _glowed._ Trees started to take form around them, silhouettes. Ground appeared beneath their feet, and voice came drowsily.

"G-Guys?" It was Yaya, who's own red-rimmed eyes expressed death shock. The other Guardians minus two stood up.

"How?" Kukai's voice was almost dog-whistle in pitch, and he pointed from Amu to Ikuto.

"We thought you… you died." Tadase's voice came through, and Amu's heart didn't flutter a bit.

"No," Amu smiled, and squeezed Ikuto's hand.

"Not at all," Ikuto finished, and Yaya started to jump in the air.

"Not dead! Not dead!" she shouted, and Ran, who had just been flung out as well, joined in.

Miki floated over. "We knew you hadn't left us,"

Suu nodded, her green eyes faintly pink around the edges. "We would have a disappeared."

"And Amu-chan wouldn't leave us!!" Ran shouted, and punched the air.

Almost as an afterthought, Amu plucked Dia's egg up from her pouch. Fate had allowed her to remember it for the battle. She held it in her hands, and glanced over at the sparkling Ikuto.

"I have found my shine," Amu whispered to it, and a sharp crack filled the air.

Her chara. Her brilliant glowing chara floated to Amu. Her smile was even brighter than before.

"Finally!" she shouted, and she spun over to me. Uncertainly, Amu held up my arms.

Pushing them impatiently aside, she smiled again.

"Amu-chan…" Amu knew what that meant.

The bright lights of a character transformation flashed around her. The swirling columns of those reoccurring stars. Having her once again made Amu's happiness double, and it made it almost hurt.

Standing in front again, Amu's white and yellow dress with draping sleeves was startling. Her tall white boots sparkled. Her eyes glowed.

Ikuto took a step toward her, and held her in his arms, as he was suddenly character transformed as well.

He was dark, and almost menacing. She was light and gorgeously stunning.

Together, their glow compared to none other. Together, they were the perfect pair.

"Aw, shucks!" Kukai grinned at them both, and even Tadase smiled.

"Where's… Kairan? And Nagehiko?" Amu's voice was concerned, and the happiness melted. The Guardian's eyes flicked towards a dark tree, where a willow's draping branches fell over two bodies.

Nagehiko's and Kairan's eyes were closed. Breathing made their chests rise and fall shallowly. Blood-stained clothes were crumpled on the ground beside them, and there was a deep gash on a side of each of their head's, where they had been knocked out.

"Tough fists," Amu murmered and she walked closer. Even more startling was the long scratches down their sides.

"When you got us out of there," Kairi's voice was soft, "They weren't able to… direct themselves. We fell from the sky, from a bit of a distance, and Tadase's Holy Crown was aimed at a certain place, and we were too late to catch them… so they fell…"

Yaya's voice cracked. A smothered sound erupted from it.

Ikuto stepped further, and much to the other's surprise, put a hand on each of the fallen's forheads.

"We… we can't," he whispered, and Amu realized what he meant.

"What?! We can! WE CAN!" She shoved her way to them, and stared down. Nagehiko, back when he was Nadeshiko, was and had been her best friend. No one could take his… her… place. Without Nagehiko… where would she get her advice? Who could she talk to? Nagehiko was everything…

And Kairan… she was still so new, and so… fragile? But she cared. She cared after so little time, and Amu knew that in time, Kairan might be accepted just as everyone else was.

But that couldn't happen if they both DIED.

"It's just… just cuts…" Amu said, and Rima came forward too.

"No, Amu, we're not sure yet how deep the head wounds go… they've been out a long time…"

"What? How long? How long have we been gone?" Amu's voice was horrified.

"A day… or two…" Kukai's voice was guilty.

"WHAT?!" Amu and Ikuto yelped together.

"Where… are our parents? What did you eat? Who did you… why isn't anyone else here?!"

"Amu-chi!" Yaya's face was tear-stained, "We couldn't! Not with you… gone! What if you came back and couldn't find us! We couldn't… We couldn't…" Yaya started repeating, and Kukai smacked her on the back of the head.

"Where are we?" Ikuto's voice cut through the hysteria of Amu's.

"Somewhere deep in the park, near where that gazebo is. It's too cold for much others to venture in." Kairi said, and shoved his glasses further up his nose in a dignified manner.

"So we're going home. And to the hospital for these two." Ikuto's voice seemed bored, but his eyes said otherwise. It seemed death had given him a new perspective on the lives of others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A week later…_

"Really? That's amazing! We'll be right over!" Amu's voice was loud and excited, and she flipped her cell phone closed and grabbed Ikuto. "Hospital! Let's go!"

"Wha-? Amu? What's wrong?"  
"Kairan and Nagehiko woke up! They woke up!" Ikuto grinned at her. Hopping into the car, they sped to the hospital.

Amu dragged Ikuto up many stairwells and poked her head through many doors, finally spotting a room filled with laughter. Tadase, Rima, Yaya, Kukai, Kairi and their five charas, plus four closed eggs, occupied much of the space around two pushed-together white hospital beds. Kairan, her brown air all in disarray, sat up in one, while Nagehiko, whose perfect long black hair was perfect, sat on his own bed.

The Guardians were excitedly chattering, trying to squeeze the 2 day adventure in the one-hour time slot they had been allowed unsupervised. Amu and Ikuto's arrive caused a huge stir.

"Tell us what happened!" Yaya screeched, and Kukai nodded vigorously. Kairi shot him a death glare.

"Everything?" Ikuto asked, and the Guardians cheered, all but Nagehiko and Kairan, who could barely whisper, they were so tired.

Amu and Ikuto looked at each other and smiled. He stroked her face.

"Sure," Amu said, "We have time."

--

**Author's**._note_;;

So that's NOT the end, guys! I'll do an epilogue next. And a big thank you note for all reviewers, I'll mention everybody. Everyone has been so supportive, and I think this is the only story I'm kind of proud of!! [I've done about ten, deleted them all. I still have Snow, though.] This chapter… writing the beginning made me cry. I could imagine it all perfectly in my head, but I doubt I managed to find the right words to put it in yours. I listened to three songs writing this, all by Switchfoot. "Gone" was listened to for a bit of the beginning, "Stars" was used for the sad parts. For the 'happy' end, I was listening to "Oh! Gravity" [which is a very upbeat song. ^.^]

Anyway, please review if you enjoyed it, and I'll probably write that epilogue on the weekend, if all goes well.

Once again, I love every one of you, thank you for reviewing and for making me smile over and over. This is for you. For the reviewers, the ones who favourited, the ones who alerted, and the ones who might [possibly] read this in the future. My thanks goes to ALL of you!

Catch you guys at the epilogue!


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting, absently twiddling her fingers, Hinamori Amu sat in the gardens.

Her hair was slightly wavy today, and longer. Her golden eyes _glowed._

The other Guardians smiled at each other. Each and every one of them knew what the cause was... the gorgeous blue-haired guy who sat beside her.

Everything seemed almost normal again, minus a few changes. For one, Lulu was no longer part of Easter. Once everything had been fixed, she dropped out quite suddenly.

"But I'm still going to get that embryo before YOU, Hinamori." Lulu had sniffed. Amu had laughed out loud. Apologies were silent, but meaningful all the same.

Then, Ikuto had taken to showing up at Guardian meetings to pick Amu up in the startlingly expensive car he possessed. Everyone had been in awe of it, with Kukai drooling on it's hood.

"Easter has money," Ikuto said dismissively of it, and that was that.

"And that's that, everyone," Tadase's voice broke through Amu's thoughts. "Let's head home for today, hmm?"

The other guardians; Rima, Kairi, Nagehiko, Yaya, and Kairan, plus Kukai and Ikuto stood up.

"Big dance next week," Rima mentioned offhandedly. Yaya squealed.

"Let's go shopping! Please Amu-chan? PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE?"

Kairan smiled too. "Sounds fun,"

Amu glanced at her boyfriend. A smirk crossed his features.

"Go shopping, Amu-koi," he said in the trademark husky voice he aquired whenever he spoke to her, "Oh, and will you go to the dance with me?"

"No," Amu sniffed, and the room stilled.

"Amu?" Ikuto almost whispered, and he reached for her hand.

Amu smacked it away.

"A- Amu? What... what is wrong? What did I do?"

"Stuttering, Ikuto?" Amu grinned suddenly, "I was only joking!"

Ikuto glared at her and stalked out of the garden. Laughing, Amu chased him out, shouting a quick goodbye to her friends as she left.

"They'll be fine?" Kairan said softly, eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"They'll be great, Kai-chan," Nagehiko chuckled.

"It's over, right?" Kukai's voice was relieved, but Tadase shook his head, smiling slightly.

"It will never be over, Souma-kun," Tadase's hand pushed back the growing blonde, "But I think we braved the worst of it."

Kairi shoved his glasses further up his nose. "Danger is the Guardian's second name." he said coolly, and Yaya giggled loudly.

"Amu-ĉhan's right, you are so the class prez!"

All the remaining Guardians laughed with this, and started to leave.

He was right, they knew it, but with Ikuto and Kairan and Kairi back, and maybe even some help from Utau and Lulu, the Guardians were positive Easter would never get them back where they wanted them again.

_"Or would they?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--

That's it! It's done! I'd like to thank the following people...

Smallvillegirl2

Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi

Aznpride3x3

Amuto15  
Helemeg93

Natsuya801923

Rebellious-And-Ditzy-Bookworm

oxCuteKataraox

4nimall0ver

KazukiYasha

Amutolvr

Arrowfoot the Dragon

Sakuras Heart Healer

Animegirl5777

BlackKitty2

CherryMelody

and EVERYONE who favourited, alerted me or the story... sometimes both!

In the end, the Guardians, when refering to 'is it over?' meant the constant battle for the embryo, against Easter, just the fighting.

The talk about the dance just might be my next story, the sequel to Betrayal. Let me know if I should...? And a few one shots might be coming out soon, so just so you guys know!

Once again, you guys have made this story much bigger then I expected it to be, I have NEVER gotten more then 5 reviews for a story, never more then 3 chapters since Snow and Betrayal. You guys... I owe you so much!

Two words say it all. THANK YOU!!!!!!


End file.
